


We are meant to be

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: Collection of fluffy Germany / Italy one-shots! (Most of them are fluffy)Chapter 1 : Morning FluffChapter 2 : Trans! Italy Dysphoria with comfortChapter 3 : Rainy Day!Chapter 4 : Sad with a Happy EndingChapter 5 : Date Night!Chapter 6 : Day at the Fair





	1. It's Gonna Be Okay

Feliciano tucked his feet under his rear as he curled up, hiding himself under a blanket as much as he could. The fan cooling the from the outside heat was a good idea, but not the bedroom was too cool!

He buried himself further under the blanket, covering his face in it. Feliciano felt the soft fluff covering the blanket and nuzzled into it. He sighed sleeply with a small smile. The delicious heat accommodated, even more so compared much better, then the cold or the natural heat of the sun.

Feliciano grasped the plushies he snuck under the blanket to hug in his venture for more warmth. His soft cheeks nuzzling the even softer cotton of the plushes. 

His sleepy body shimmered in the natural light seeping through the gaps of his curtains. 

Feliciano snapped open his eyes and they darted to the door once he heard soft creaking of footsteps going up the stairs. Like a dog wagging his tail, Feliciano anticipater the other, smiling big as Ludwig entered the room.

Ludwig closed the door, made his way over to the bed, and kneeled to gently pet back Feliciano's hair. "Good morning, love." A tiny smile tugged at his lips whilst he leaned to kiss the spot on his forehead that was usually covered in bangs.

The boy in bed giggled, tossing in his bundle of blanket. "Mm- Morning.." 

"Why don't you come down? It's a little after noon and you need to at least get up for a bit."

Feliciano pouted. "I don't wanna.."

"You can always come back to bed, please? Only for a while?" Ludwig attempted to compromise and persue.

A pair of arms came out as a reply. Chuckling smally, Ludwig wrapped arms around Feliciano to pick him up. He carried him in his arms, Feliciano hugging his neck amd head by shoulder. 

A hour passed by and Feliciano had not returned to bed yeg suprisngly. No, he had a cute character popsicle, lapping up the melting treat over a paper plate that Ludwig provided so he didn't spell it everywhere. Ludwig smiled. From his new book, he would peer up to make sure he was alright and not making a mess.

Feliciano lapped up the bubble gum eyes, then chewing them softly whilst he kicked his feet gently back and forth. He had the comforting feeling that for today, everything was going to be okay.


	2. Momentary distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano takes a look in the mirror and begins questioning everything until Ludwig distracts him.
> 
> ! (Possible?) Transgender dysphoria !
> 
> ! Pg13ish - Teen for mentions of breasts and other parts !

Feliciano tilted side to side, pulling his stomach while he slanted his back. He stood completely shirtless. He pushed the soft locks out of his face. Hand on his slim hip, he admired his body in the nice black pants and leather belt. 

Upon hearing a few birds chirping, he exhaled until he reached an erect standing position. That's when his chest began to slack, his pants in the front became suddenly loose and he became gloomy. 

He was very proud of curvy hips, feminine chin and pink lips. 

It just... the rest didn't suit who he thought he was. This- This chest felt like a ton but yet weighed only mere ounces or pounds. His...Lower region did not match what he felt. It made him severely uncomfortable.

Well, perhaps in heated moments, he didn't necessarily care about it, a hole was a hole and because of his anatomy, it felt better in a certain place than usual. He's tried, believe him. It's just... too messy to think about. Like papers scattered floor to ceiling with different thoughts.

Feliciano's thought of surgery, only it was too expensive, too scary and possibly too scaring. Figuratively and literaly.

He bit his lip, rubbing his forehead in a stressful spazz of frustrstion. He didn't know what it was. Was he being crazy? Did he offend transgender but not minding his lower region at times?

Was he just...a girl who hated her chest?

Suddenly hands wrapped around his form. Hands trailed up to cup his bare chest and press palms flat against them to cause them to smooth painlessly in the moment.

"What are you doing? Posing for a shoot? You'd be a lovely subject for a photo." A german accent murmered against his neck. 

"You have a wonderful body, even showing a sign of abs, hm? My Feliciano is doing wonderful working out." Ludwig swallowed, attempting to cheer up.

The sudden surprise of affection, a sudden grasp of not only his body but attention. His hold, palms flat felt as if the icy windows touch warm hands.

Even if body did not match self, it was not to cease the idea. Feliciano worked hard around it, knowing others suffered similar ideas.

Feliciano pushed himself to work out every day, pulling chin-ups and pushing push-ups (granted if he was still doing it by the knees).

Feliciano laid back into him. He pressed his face deep to Ludwig's neck to inhale his musky ocean cologne mixed with the smell of vanilla cupcakes.

Moments went by of Ludwig gently caressing his upper form, causing Feliciano to forget any worry in the moment. To cease any painful thought. It was only him and his love, deep down through, he knew Ludwig loved him no matter what. 

Feliciank pressed kisses more into Ludwig's neck in a heated moment of the sensitive touchs. "Mmm.." Feliciano rested against Ludwig's body in which he was able to feel every ab and muscle holding and caressing him.

"Thank you love." Feliciano murmered. He was what the doctor called for in the moment. He moaned when Ludwig massaged his lower back with his thumbs until they finally rested where they once began. 

Feliciano gave a grin, peering up to see his boyfriend.

Ludwig kissed him deepily. "Look look.."

Feliciano blinked soft lashes up at him, seeing his hand outstretched and pointing at the mirror.

They both stood tall, smaller feminine with breasts gently grasped as to conceal and tall god-like man admiring him. For who he is.

He was not there to judge, but to admire, to ease and love. 

They stood like an roman emperor admiring the peasant who would be his queen.

And even as emperor, with the power to call upon armies, a mere flick of her hand and whisp of her tongue could tear down cities.

"You're all mine?"

"All yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anything is wrong, this is more or less who I feel now. I don't know what I exactly know or feel, but I'm working on it. I'll find out who I am eventually. Please tell me if anything is rude and I will fix it! I really am not trying to be rude, please educate me if I am wrong.


	3. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano sleep in on a rainy day.

Although life was full of color, today was like that of a grayscale photo. Soft, clear droplets rammed upon the closed window, casting tiny shadows across the room from what light the clouds passed. 

There was no faint smell of breakfast wafting through the house, nor any dogs up and clicking loud nails against the wooden floors. There was no german radio station on or loud brothers in the living room. The only people in the house were up in Ludwig's bedroom.

The bedroom was simple, a dresser, few photos, organized closet and in the center, a big king-sized bed. The blankets cast around in a messy aura as the couple shifted through the night. 

The larger man was laid at an angle, closer to laying on his stomach. But the Italian underneath kept his chest warm, who also was on his stomach. Their arms wrapped close around each other, snuggled tightly and completely passed out. One blanket struggled to stay on their hips, the rest scattered off the bed slightly or underneath their warm bodies. Legs pressed tightly together as Ludwig's laid upon Feliciano's. They were embraced close, tightly, trying to rest on this rainy day.

The first to wake up was Ludwig, blinking his eyes and lifted his head to look around. His arm shifting to brush upon the Italian's creamy skin. His head falling softly into his head with very gentle pressure, nose buried in the brunette hair. Muscular arms tightly grasping the frail man. He let out a sweet groan, with a deep breath in and out, and let his muscles give out and finally...relax. His nose wiggled at the smell of the hair having taken a breath in.

Feliciano's hair smelled like that of coconut... no, fresh pine? The smell wasn't quite there. But, even still, it smelled divine. 

But finally, the faint dreadful sound of the hallway clock ticking caused him to glance at the digital clock on the left side nightstand. 7:49 A.M.

His usual workout routine started at the first dawn of the sun, every day, typically 8 A.M. 9 on sore days.

Ludwig dragged himself to release his loving hold, starting to get up. He already had boxer briefs on, so it was only a matter of his top and pants- but suddenly a hand pressed to his chest. Feliciano's eyes partially opened, head twisted to look to. 

"Feliciano, I have to-"

"Rainy day..." Feliciano mumbled.

"Hm?" Ludwig leaned back down to listen to better.

"Rainy day... Not today, Luddy..." Feliciano whined with his silky voice. That beautiful whisper of an angel. It somehow wasn't as nasally when he was sleepy, it was relaxed. 

Ludwig hesitanted, determining what to do. With another glance at Feliciano and the sound of droplets once more, finally, he sucumbed to the clutches of Feliciano and the warmth of the bed. 

"Alright love.." 

Ludwig lowered himself back down into the bed, the sense of a warm sleepy feeling washing hum. The wonderful joy of sleeping in.

His arms carefully cupping Feliciano's, bringing his face down right by his. A gentle kiss to the cheek and right under his ear. Any sweet spots. Their legs entangled while he yanked the blanket back upon their backs. His hips pressed against Feliciano's thighs, and with that, every worry, ache, sore, worrying or stressing thought had fled at that moment.

Work out day can wait till tomorrow. Or later. But now, it was just him and Feli. Just him and Feli, and the rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests! Doesn't mean guarantee, but I'll consider. Hope you enjoy this short piece.


	4. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! Mentions of Blood and Death(?) ! Sadish Story. 
> 
> Ludwig can't handle the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this one, having written it this very morning. Might have grammar issues and all- I wrote this after reading a sad horror fanfic.

Hold Me

His clothes were stained red with blood of his beloved, who laid limp on the ground like a runt puppy who could not handle anymore- the bitter cold overtook his poor body and the blood splattered around ran even colder than Ludwig's. 

He lurched forward, clutching the body in his arms, "Wake up, wake up- Feli- Feliciano, I order you to wake up- immediately-" He grit his teeth, holding his shoulders. "Wake up." He stared down at the closed eyes. 

Bile ran to his mouth, burning his face red and throat in acid.

The faces around were laughing, yet he was only able to see their shadows and the whites of their eyes and teeth. "Are you not satisfied enough with my torture--? Will you ever be satisfied-?" He cried out into the snow that seemed to stretch endlessly.

He felt the strong sensation of his nose burning- and the next thing he knew, tears rained down his cheeks. His hair disheveled. "No- you took away my angel's breath- unable to fight against the dying light. Not even a chance-"

He gripped Feliciano's clothes in his fists, placing his forehead against that pale cold forehead. "You all- have forfeited the golden life. With this death, you tell me that you no longer seek peace- nor understanding- nor forgiveness." His head trailed up to put a soft kiss against that cold forehead. His eyes darting up, feral. "Nor will I ever in my life forgive you. And I can only hope you all burn for taking my sun." 

Ludwig clutched Feliciano in his arms closer and closer, squeezing tightly. "Please... please wake up... smile for me once more at least-?" 

He pulled back, looking at his face. "Mein liebling?" He said out. His voice only moments ago brooded out heavily, but now it had died down to a soft whisper. A begging desperate whisper. 

Suddenly arms grabbed his shoulders, shaking him furiously. Ludwig tensed up, furious and quickly threw out his arms. The back of his hand coming with the intruders face. Ludwig breathed harshly as he watched the black figure lay on the ground. 

"Owie owie.."

Ludwig's eyes suddenly opened. The sudden contrast of white snow went to the dark ambience of their bedroom. The bedside lamp was turned on to cast a orange glow across the room- across his face and a curled up Feliciano.

"Jesus Ludwig.." He held his check. Feliciano's head turning to peek at Ludwig, just the corner of his eyes saw him before he abadoned cradling his cheek to race over to Ludwig's side. "You're up finally- are you okay? What's wrong- you started crying and screaming-" 

Feliciano was suddenly interupted by Ludwig pulling him to his bare chest, cradling him close with the intent to never let go. Feliciano felt Ludwig bury his face into his shoulder and was met with only silence. A few moments later and he could hear the sudden abrupt sobbing of Ludwig. 

Feliciano tried to pull himself up only to be pulled back to his chest. 

Ludwig pressed a few kisses to his shoulder, "You're real- you're real.." He mumbled. "Never leave me please..." His kisses continued up to his neck and face- dotting his entire face in soft kisses as if the next one would be the last.

Feliciano reached up to pet his hair and Ludwig sighed in relief as he felt the soft warmth of his hand scratching softly at his scalp. "I promise I am not going anywhere.."

Ludwig's breath was still racing- there was no way he could fall asleep now. No- he wanted to stay up all night to hold Feliciano. Nobody would take his angel away.

It took minutes for Ludwig to be able to speak through his sobs, "Sorry.." He mumbled, reaching up to gently caress Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano's smaller hand placed itself on top of his and held Ludwig's even closer to his face.

"What was the nightmare?" Feliciano said,, breaking Ludwig's train of thought. 

Ludwig shook his head. "Just- another horrible nightmare."

Feliciano sadly smiled, deciding to wrap his arms around Ludwig's body. What could possibly scare Ludwig so badly?


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take this random Gerita short I wrote in 20 minutes, basically a cute teenage Gerita moment.

The soft italian music played statically through the radio with a certain passenger mumbling sweetly along with the song. His fingers gently tapped along the leathery seats of the car as he glanced out the window to see the dark forests whizz by them. Feliciano turned his head to face the other, leaning his elbow against the open window and furthermore leaned his head in palm as he looked over at the handsome german driving the car.

Ludwig seemed to pick up the Italian's glance in the corner of his eyes, glancing back before returning his focus on the dirt road and made a turn as efficiently as one could. "What's got you so giddy?" Ludwig asked with a small grin. Feliciano didn't notice, but indeed a large heart-felt grin had etched itself on his face as he looked to the other. "You're just too handsome to not look at- like a perfect painting." He blurted with a giggle, which did not help the german's face from becoming reddened with embarrassment. "Where are we heading to anyway?" Feliciano reached to tuck a strand of his hair that had been tickling at the nap of his neck even further back. 

"Well- I know this is our third date- and er." Ludwig's hand gripped the steering wheel tighter before resting them in order to tap a finger against the wheel in search of his words. "I thought maybe you would like to see the stars and maybe talk?" He said and cleared his voice as he pulled up on a slightly inclinded hill overlooking a cliff and a lake in the distance. The dark pine trees surronded both the sides of the car besides where they occupied due to the previous trips others had taken here. The moon casted an ever-shifting glaze of the blackish waters to light the scene before them. While it all was beautiful, Feliciano couldn't help by let out a snort in amusement and held a hand in front of his face. Ludwig showed concern at first, fearing that this was a mistake to choose this and that Feliciano is going to laugh at him for making such a stupid mistake when he probably just wanted to go to a diner-

"Oh my gosh-" Feliciano wiped his eyes that held a tear from his laughter. "It looks like a cliche make-out scene from a high-school movie." He marked, holding a smile. 

Ludwig stayed silent, rubbing the back of his neck. Feliciano's grin stopped short, "Oh, you like cliche movie spots like this don't you-" "No, no." Ludwig sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I just- I thought maybe- I don't know." He leaned his forehead against the wheel.

Feliciano leaned over and rubbed his back. "Hey, what's wrong? Gosh you worry so much." Feliciano gently pushed the few strands of Ludwig's hair back into place. "Did you come here to makeout?"

Ludwig became suddenly flustered. "Not for that specific purpose but if that's what you want, I don't mind- I just- didn't want to take our relationship too slow-" Feliciano titled his head, but leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the German's lips sweetly which quickly shut the german up. "O-Oh."

"I don't mind taking it slow, I know you aren't comfortable too much with these things just yet. We can snuggle and talk and share an occasional kiss- or we can go to a drive-in movie theater or diner or even just play games at my house. I love anything we do, you're my boyfriend and my best friend." Feliciano pressed a kiss to his temple. "I don't mind taking it slow, It means I get to savour every step and moment of our relationship. I definitely know I won't forget this." He gave a faint giggle. 

Ludwig stopped for a moment, his heart pounding heavily, but in that satisfying way from their kiss. He couldn't believe how amazing the other was to him, how well he knew him. "Then-- how about this, we go out, get some food to go, and head to the movie theater, and play some games?" He suggested and recieved another kiss. "You know me so well. But no amount of praise will let you beat me at mario kart."


	6. A hard punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! Crazy. Another short story of Ludwig and Feli out on a fair date.

Feliciano smiled as he chatted with his brother at the entrance of the local fair in the mall parking lot. It was just a small collection of rides and games aling with food stalls and Feliciano had invited his brother out for a possible double date with both of their boyfriends. Meanwhile, said boyfriends were making small chat while they waited in the line for tickets. Antonio brought the conversation back up every few moments with "How's work been, amigo?" "Life been treating you alright?" And a cheeky "How's my future brother-in-law doing?", which Ludwig took as a reference to Antonio and Lovino's engagement. While he was happy forthe both of him, it created this invisible pressure on himself to propose to Feliciano, but he would rather wait till the moment was right. Plus, it was a bit difficult to think of Lovino as his brother-in-law with how much he cusses him out. Oh how the reunions would go in that family. During his internal thoughts, he suddenly came back to reality to see he was next in line. He stepped up, taking his wallet out and decided to save them all time by buying the other two tickets along with his and Feliciano. He modded and muttered 'you're welcomes' and 'no need to' to Antonio's offers and thank you's. 

They all entered through the ticket station, Feliciano playing with the machine that let them through until Lovino ushered him forever, insisting he was barely in and already trying to ride something. Ludwig took Feliciano's, looking around to see what they would do. Due to the nature of the amusement park, Ludwig was worried about letting him onto any of the flimsy looking roller coasters or more thrilling rides. In the card ride there, he explained how most likely they wouldn't go on any rides, but it didn't mean they couldn't play the games, see the exhibits, or go eat and buy things at the stalls. 

Lovino and Antonio had already zoomed off into one area, possibly the small rollercoaster that Feliciano was looking at with a kid-like want. Ludwig offered a smile when he looked down to the other. "Come along, let's go see if we can get you some funnel cake and a prize." This instantly lifted Feliciano's spirits. 

__________

The started off with eating since it was around noon when they had arrived. After Lovino and Antonio had riden the rollercoaster twice, they sat down at the bench with Feliciano and Ludwig to join them in a lunch. "How was the rollercoaster?" Feliciano asked, partially wondering if it was as fun as it looked. Lovino opened his mouth to answer, but Antonio interrupted. "It was alright, there's much better ones at the theme park. Someday we will go to that one!" Lovino gave a strange look, but noticed Ludwig sighed in relief since he didn't want to make Feliciano feel like he was missing out on it. 

Lovino rolled his eyes as he saw as such a small silly thing to keeo his brither happy, but at least Ludwig cared about those small silly things. Lovino absent mindly went back to eating. They all shared some more words about topics and then parted once more. For a double date, it more seemed to both parties that it was more of 'Oh we accidentally planned to attend this fair at the same time', but did they both object to spending time alone with their lovers? Of course not. 

Ludwig further more took Feliciano out to the stalls to play a few games. He managed to win a small prize due to his arm strength at knocking over milk bottles. He failed to make any balls into the tiny dinky cups. They went to the scary tunnel- followed by the 'weird and extravagant items' stall which turned out to be snakes with two heads and a dog with a third ear and such, and Feliciano practically awed at everything and promised them all a happy day with cooing. Ludwig couldn't help but smile.

Fnally, the day neared about 3 or 4 p.m. Ludwig was ready to head home, but however, Feliciano wanted to play just one more game. The little Italian had spotted possible the biggest Teddy bear plushie had ever seen, with a red bow neatly tied around the neck and arms inviting for many snuggles. Feliciano squealed. "It's so fluffy, I'm gonna cry!" He turned to Ludwig. "Win it for me?" 

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, scanning over the game. It was a typical hammer game with a single goal: hit the button hard enough to make the marker on the lever hit the bell at the top. Ludwig figured he had the strength and nodded to Feli's plea. "I'll try my best." When he approached the game and handed the man two dollars, he picked up the hard mallet to notice it was on a short chain. How was anyone supposed to hit this thing hard enough if they could barely hold it half a foot above the dang thing? He grumbled. "Is the chain supposed to be this short," Ludwig asked the man with a furrowed brow. "Is it even possible?"

"It's possible." That was all the vendor mumbled, counting the cash and watched Ludwig. Ludwig hummed, seeing as this game was based on strength, but the chain was a disadvantage to any person no matter how strong. He lifted the chain, a gave a small, yet strong hit against the button. The marker went up about 3/4 the way before coming back down. Ludwig squinted and promptly paid for another attempt. Every time he attempted it barely made it, but was never enough and soon he would grow tired and run out of money. Feliciano growed concerned and gave a sad smile of 'It's okay, let's go home, I don't mind." 

Like heck he was going to lose this now after this much effort paired with his boyfriend's sad smile. He paid his last two dollars in his wallet to the man. But this time, as he picked up the mallet, he realized that he potentially could deal more strength than this small mallet could. He gently settled it back down to let it dangle, wiping his hands against his pants. The vendor gave a confused, but amused look, thinking perhaps he was trying to get a better grip on the thing or let the feeble man attempt at it. But what took him off guard was when Ludwig raised his fist and smashed it into the button, causing the lever to skyrocket and ring the bell clear as day.

Feliciano gasped, running over to. "Oh my god- why would you do that! Are you okay- is your hand okay?!" Ludwig held a hand out to let him know he was there or to pause his concern and held his other wounded hand close to him like a dog lifting it's hurt paw. The vendor, astonished, frighteningly handed over the bear. "Jesus man.."

Ludwig huffed, taking it into his arms.

________

Later when they were at home, Feliciano and him were gently sitting with legs crossed on the bed. Besides Feliciano was a first-aid kit, using it to fix the wound Ludwig had inflicted onto himself for a such a silly thing. "Idioto.." Feliciano mumbled, wrapping a bandage around Ludwig's knuckles. "You didn't have to do that. That was very silly-" Ludwig sat silent for a moment, "Well, it was worth it to bring a smile to your face. Besides- you love it." Feliciano leaned comfortably further back against the bear he had set beside him. "Fair enough, but don't do that again." "I would do it a million times if it a brought a smile to your face for a second."

"...Idiot. My idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I write GerIta one-shots according to moods, but if people send in requests, I will feel more motivated to update! For now, here's a small fluffy bit. 
> 
> (I know I write very short, but I plan on writing longer works sometime.)


End file.
